


A Few More Minutes

by Cinnabunni



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Overworking, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, i meant to write angst but I wrote fluff instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnabunni/pseuds/Cinnabunni
Summary: In which Sycamore works too much, and Lysandre forces him to sleep.
Relationships: Fleur-de-lis | Lysandre/Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore
Kudos: 35





	A Few More Minutes

Sycamore gave a long yawn, but continued his work on his laptop, tiredly typing. The only light that illuminated the room was from the laptop, the light harsh on his eyes, but he didn’t care that much. He didn’t pay too much mind when he heard the bedroom door open and close, solely focusing on his work. He flinched when the light of the room flashed on, rubbed his eyes, but went right back to work.

Lysandre frowned as he watched Sycamore work. The desk he was using had millions of different papers, pens, and other items scattered around, leaving only enough room to fit his laptop and a cup of coffee on it. Sycamore’s hair was messily tied into a ponytail, so it wouldn't get into his face, but still had some hair out, the wavy hair threatening to move closer to his eyes. He knew that Sycamore was getting swamped with work lately, but he felt bad when he saw how hard he was working, not letting himself get sleep and not eating as much (though he never ate a lot normally, it was still noticeable that he wasn’t eating as much so he could work).

“August, don’t you think that you should head to bed?” Lysandre asked. Sycamore took a sip of coffee, then continued his work.

“I’ll go sleep once I’m done with, I promise.”

Lysandre frowned. “I’m worried about you,” he said, which made Sycamore slow down his typing, “You’re always working, and not taking care of yourself. I’ve also noticed that you keep everything  in now, you don’t tell me what’s wrong. Holding everything doesn’t help, you know. I should know, it never ends well.”

Sycamore paused, thinking. He gave a sigh, and turned around, facing Lysandre. “Lys,  _ chérie,  _ I promise I’ll head to bed very soon. Just let me finish this real quick. Please?” Meeting his eyes, Lysandre debated on whether or not to let him work.

“Fine,” he said, caving in--he could never say no to him. “But you  _ better _ come to bed and sleep,  _ mon cher _ .” 

Sycamore gave a smile, then went back to his laptop. Lysandre gave a sigh, and picked up a book to read. They stayed like that for a while, Sycamore typing away, as Lysandre laid in bed, reading. They stayed like that for a lot longer than Lysandre anticipated though, because it was already been a few hours, and Sycamore still was working.

Getting up with a sigh, he placed the book on the bedside table, and approached Augustine. He was surprised that he didn’t react, though he supposed it was just because he was too immersed in his work. Standing right behind him as he worked, Lysandre slowly reached out and grabbed Sycamore’s hair tie, successfully pulling it out, his wavy hair falling down.

Sycamore paused, and turned around. “Ch _ érie,  _ why did you do that?”

“You need sleep,  _ mon amour,  _ so I’m taking you to bed.” Sycamore gave a frown when he heard this.

“Lys, I am very close to finishing this, just a few more minutes-”

“No Augustine, you need sleep. You haven’t slept in days and the work can wait.”

“Lys, just a few more minutes-” he was interrupted when Lysandre picked him up, causing him to give a small squeak, startled by the action. “L-Lysandre!”

“Yes?” he asked, and couldn’t help but give a small smirk when he saw Sycamore’s bright red face.

“Put me down!”

“M _ on amour,  _ you need sleep. You’ll thank me later.” Sycamore didn’t say much, mostly just sputtering, as Lysandre carried him bridal style to the bed. Placing him down, he was quick to join on the bed, wrapping his arms around Sycamore’s waist, holding him close to his chest.

Sycamore gave a small sigh, fatigue slowly taking over. He felt very comfortable and warm in the bed, and in Lysandre’s arms. He knew that he  _ should _ be working, but he also knew that Lysandre wouldn’t let him leave. The more he laid there, the sleepier he suddenly got. He gave a small smile, and accepted defeat.

Maybe getting some sleep wouldn’t be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna see my Tumblr, it's Cinnabunni5123.tumblr.com  
> I hope you enjoyed this! This was very short, I know, but I decided to put it here, because why not? Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
